


"Angela, a word?"

by r_e



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Shovel Talk, old lady friends, shotgun speech, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_e/pseuds/r_e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiniest-possible slice of life, between Ana and Angela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Angela, a word?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, Mercy and Ana were probably at least passably friends in the good old days, while talking with [Expileon707](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Espileon707) I was like "Imagine Ana giving Angela the Dad Talk/Shotgun Speech/Shovel Talk wrt Fareeha" and they were like "YES I NEED". Unfortunately we're both too deep in writing hell for other projects to really do it justice at the moment... so here's a snippet :)

"Angela, a word?" Ana leaned through the door of the infirmary. 

"Yes, of course, what do you need?" the medic asked, looking up from her research. Ana wasn't quite in full-combat gear, but it was close. "I didn't know we had another assignment so soon, am I needed?" Ana waved her off.

"Oh, nothing like that, my friend, may I sit down?" she asked, already moving to lean against a cot. 

"Help yourself," Angela murmured, carefully removing the sample plate she had been examining and resetting the microscope before switching it off. Ana courteously waited for her to finish stowing her more sensitive supplies, and Angela breathed a sigh of relief as the biohazard refrigeration unit hummed closed. "What can I do for you, old friend?"

Ana smiled. "Angela, have you ever considered me to be of... limited thinking?"

"No, of course not," Angela defended, taken aback. Few female soldiers took to the front lines could afford to be, and fewer still kept in good relations with their family and friends through this life. Frankly, she was impressed at how well Ana and Fareeha were willing to work together with so many opportunities for bad blood... oh. Her realization must have shown on her face as Ana's expression warmed further, pleased that Angela had succeeded in something. "This is about Fareeha?" Ana nodded.

"It is clear you have designs on my daughter," she started. Angela almost interrupted to insist that she meant nothing so nefarious, she was content with only the closeness that the young woman would allow, but held her tongue. "And that Fareeha has an equal number upon you as well." Angela blinked. That was certainly news to her.

"I'm sorry, Ana, my actions were not meant for secrecy."

"You were uncertain of how my daughter would react?"

"Yes, quite." At this, Ana laughed, and beckoned Angela over to the cot. Still smiling in that mirthful motherly way, Ana pulled her closer and looped an arm about her shoulders.

"I understand your concern, and I dare say my dear Fareeha had much the same reservations as well. Consider this... my blessing." Angela blinked.

"Ana, surely you don't mean--"

"Angela were we not grown women and teenaged children instead I would be telling you to 'go for it'."

Angela nodded, and sighed. As comforting as her friend's word were, there was still something daunting in communicating one's romantic intentions to a coworker. "Thank you, Ana." She laughed again, and stood to leave.

"I leave you to your work, my friend. However," she paused. "Do not think that if Fareeha is hurt in any way I will hesitate to accidentally misalign the IFF in my rifle." As the woman left, Angela felt chills cascade down her spine. Ana had been a force to reckon with three years ago and she'd done nothing but grow more intimidating; and here was Angela hoping to date her daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Want something entirely unrelated? Find me on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
